


Homesick at space camp.

by scifitwee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Depression, Dissociation, Existentialism, M/M, Outer Space, References to Depression, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifitwee/pseuds/scifitwee
Summary: Almost like lightning, the living room flashed with light. Mark froze in shock, wondering if he was finally going insane or if he was finally being striked down by god. An arm reached out of the television, causing Mark to nearly go breathless. Then there was a shoulder connected to that arm, and then a neck, and then a body, a naked body. Ew. Then an Ethan.Or the one where Ethan is an alien, Mark is depressed, and life is fucking weird.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Homesick at space camp.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, respect to the boys and the girls in this fic. If you are them, please god don't read this.
> 
> Kinda rushed but whateves.

Mark stared at his faucet, lukewarm drips of water fell into the dirty sink. He rolls his head back and closes his eyes, hoping something, or god, would strike him down right now.

To say Mark already wasn’t okay before the whole situation went down would be an understatement, even hermits would be ashamed of how he was living. Mark would sometimes stare so hard in the mirror to decipher if he was capable of being a real live human, or if this was all a sick joke. If he woke up one day and got out of this so-called life, and found out it was fake, he’d be overjoyed. Even if he was some old forty year old white man who was balding, Mark would still throw a party. Mark noticed a part of the ceiling was cracked all to shit, realizing that the crack that started on the wall and started to crawl up to the ceiling was Ethan’s doing. Mark cranked his neck down to look across the room at the man sleeping on his couch. The soft snoring almost goes in sync with the light tapping of the faucet, but maybe that’s just him reading too deep into things. 

The reason Mark is arguably doing much worse is Ethan, and he doesn’t mean that in a horribly mean way, but this situation has caused him so much stress and confusion. Mark swears he can see grey hairs growing in. 

It all started when Ethan appeared in his living room at exactly four am when Mark was staring into his microwave slowly cook a meal that would be ten times worse than eating battery acid. A flash of light happened, and the tv went static. Almost like lightning, the living room flashed with light. Mark froze in shock, wondering if he was finally going insane or if he was finally being striked down by god. An arm reached out of the television, causing Mark to nearly go breathless. Then there was a shoulder connected to that arm, and then a neck, and then a body, a naked body. Ew. Then an Ethan.

Mark still can’t grasp the situation, nor understand why Ethan chose him of all people to scare and confuse the absolute shit out of. Mark’s done the math, he’s asked the hypothetical questions, he has searched the web, and nothing makes sense.

“Outer space.”  
Ethan told him with a mouth full of cereal, rummaging through Mark’s fridge. So, after all of the math and the hypothetical questions, Mark believes Ethan is an alien.

Now, this is when his mental health started to deteriorate sporadically, because no one is going to fucking believe him. Mark sometimes tries to convince himself he’s stuck in a tv show, or that he’s just seeing things because he hasn’t been out in weeks, but it all seems too real when Ethan is petting his dog across the room with his favorite blanket.

“Why? Why did you come here?”  
Mark questions him as Ethan rubs his fingers over the bumpy texture of the crack that he caused in the walls.

“I,- I don’t really know?”  
Ethan responds to it as if it’s more of a question, something confusing him. His eyebrows furrow as he turns to Mark, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess I got bored.”  
So, Mark settles it. Either he’s going crazy or Ethan is actually a real alien.   
He has to be going crazy.

Ethan rolls over on his side and lets his arm hang over the side of the couch, drools on Mark’s favorite blanket as the man in the kitchen tries to decipher whether or not he was going to jump off a building sometime soon while yelling about how god is coming and he’s going to destroy us all. Professions of god, professions of aliens, professions of Ethan.   
Mark really needs to get out of the house, he really needs to feel something other than insanity. He realizes this one night when Ethan’s head is laying in his lap, and he feels his stomach turn, that he is probably going insane. Mark needs to be admitted, he needs to go live in a dusty cabin in the woods before he makes something explode. When Ethan hums a little in his sleep, Mark forgets about the cabin plan and puts his hand back through the other's hair.

“Uh, what’s- what’s this word, Mark?”  
Ethan asks softly, reading an old book that Mark never read. He walks over to Ethan and looks at the finger pointing at the small word.

“Rural. It’s weird, I know.”  
Ethan sounds it out, tries multiple times to say it, then finally gets it right. Mark also has learned that Ethan really likes movies too, acting like a toddler everytime he sees something cool on tv.

If Mark is going crazy, at least it’s someone that he could listen to all day. Ethan tells him stories of the stars, of the planets, of anything up there. His home, his family, everything. Mark envies him, Ethan will never have to know the troubles Earth carries. How Earth and America are basically in shambles, but Ethan will never know that. He’ll never know how much Mark wishes he could live on the moon away from others.

“Saturn is beautiful, very very beautiful. We used to go to the moon until it became publicized by you Americans.”   
Ethan has his legs on Mark’s headboard, and the rest of his body laying upside down on the mattress. Mark throws a shirt at his head as he sits on the bed, asking Ethan various questions.

“What about Neptune?”  
Mark watches Ethan lay a steady hand on his chin, looking like smoke was gonna come out of his ears by how hard he was thinking. Mark smiled slowly, trying to ignore the feelings in his chest.

“Cold, the others there are kind, but it’s so cold.”  
Mark wonders a lot if Ethan can go back home, or if he even wants to. Yeah, Mark loves having him around, he’s hilarious. But why would he want to come here? To a place that is slowly disintegrating because of its people? Why? 

Ethan laughs loudly about Mark calling Earth a hunk of rock with nothing good on it, and Mark starts to cry. Ethan stops laughing as soon as he sees Mark, sitting right side up as Mark heaves with heavy shoulders. Even Chica looks up at the scene.  
Mark sobs into his hands, and it’s a real big sob. A hard one is pulled out of his chest as Ethan gently puts a hand on his back.

“Mark,”  
Ethan calls out softly, Mark flinches away from his touch and Ethan sits back on his knees. He watches Mark heave, sob, cry, his voice cracks as Ethan’s face stays the same.

“Why,- why are you crying, Mark?”  
Ethan stares, watches. Mark holds his hands on his face, wishing the flood of emotions would stop. He wishes he was numb again.

“Ethan, you- yuh-you don’t get it, d’you?”  
He stays silent, watching Mark rub snot into his own sleeve. 

“The- This planet sucks! It’s fucking horrible!”  
Mark doesn’t even realize it, but he’s yelling. Ethan stays still.

“Ever since you came everything has been amplified. I mean, fuck, Ethan. For years I’ve been wondering and staring and hoping that there was more to us than this shitty planet, and now that you’re here I can’t even grasp my head around it.”  
Ethan shifts uncomfortably as Mark’s voice cracks multiple times, even when Mark’s yelling gets louder.   
“I don’t even know what you are! I sat over the years watching the sky, and now that you’re here I can’t fucking take it.”

“Mark, do you want me to leave?”  
Ethan’s looking down at his hands, sounding like he was about to cry. Mark looks up at him and he starts to laugh. Ethan’s face contorts to something between confusion and intimidation.

“No, no, that’s the problem, Eth.”  
He keeps laughing, laughing and crying at the same time, laughing while wiping tears off his face.  
“The problem is I don’t want you to ever leave me, but you’re going to. God, you’re going to leave and I’m going to freak out. It’s- it’s selfish of me, i know okay? But I just,- just,-”  
Mark gets cut off when Ethan attacks him with a hug, and Mark (who claims he hates being touched) holds onto his small frame tight.  
“I don’t- I don’t want to build a life with you in mind if you’re just gonna go back to Saturn or Mars or whatever.”  
God, he was probably going to beat himself up over this later, but he didn’t care. Even if the amount of snot he was dripping on Ethan’s shoulder was embarrassing. He cried some more until Ethan pulled him out of his shoulder, holding his face in his hands.

“Mark, even if I do leave, I’m not leaving you alone. I might never go home and thu-that’s a crazy thought, I’m scared too, okay? But if I don’t leave, I’m glad I landed in your home.”  
They connect foreheads as the two smile, starting to get embarrassed of their own tears.

“I’m glad I landed with you.”  
And Mark realizes that maybe, just maybe, Ethan was what he needed. Watching Ethan curl up in his favorite blanket and read foriegn words out of books was what Mark needed. 

Mark pushed the thought of Ethan leaving to the back of his head the longer Ethan stayed, until shit hit the fan really quick.  
It started small, Ethan getting colds and headaches, little things. Mark just thought he was still getting used to the pollen on earth to be honest, but that changed one day when Ethan’s nose and ears started to bleed blue.  
He stood shocked as Ethan’s face contorted into pain as he ran to get a towel, when Mark came back, Ethan was hunched in a ball on the bed screaming as E.T played in the back.

Mark thought that Ethan pulling his naked body through the tv screen was traumatizing, then this was an actual fucking hellscape because Mark could not handle the way Ethan’s eyes rolled backwards as he seized out. His bed and towel in hand became covered in dark blue goop. The lights started to flicker once again, and the tv went static, Mark’s hands shook as he held Ethan’s head in his grip.

It went on for an hour, until Ethan’s eyes returned to normal and only a little bit of blue was coming out of his nose.

“Mar- Mark,”  
Ethan looked at him after the ordeal, eyes bloodshot and tired, his skin looking pale.

“Mark, I have to go home.”  
And yeah, he should’ve seen this coming, but he wanted to be selfish. Just for a moment.  
He studies Ethan, tears coming out of the others eyes, and he holds him, inhaling his scent.

“Okay.”

Mark knows in the future people will think he’s crazy, he understands because he thinks he’s going crazy too, but that’s okay. One day he’ll tell this story to a new generation, to a new love, to someone who’d believe him.  
And when he meets Amy, long brown hair with a bright smile that reminds him of someone who left years ago (it was the four year anniversary of Ethan leaving, yes he keeps count), Amy who listens and nods. Mark tells her of him, and how he was beautiful in every way, even in leaving. Amy nods, believes, and understands while looking at shitty polaroid's Ethan took on his time on earth.

So, Mark just lives. He lives with two parts of his heart belonging to two different people, two different cultures, and he just lives. He wonders, stares at the stars, never fixes the crack in the walls as a reminder, and covers Amy with his favorite blanket as they watch E.T.

He smiles, and stares at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading, i do be appreciating that shit. also, if you want to request stuff or give ideas, my tumblr is @ scifitwee.
> 
> thank uuuuuuuu <3


End file.
